


so say

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, I mean rose did pick it out, also yes there's other drama going on but, go look up the meanings, it's pretty great, jane and roxy end up very happy I promise you, ps that bouquet is pretty gay, they get to the waterfall in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so say your unspoken girlfriend hasn't exactly been forthcoming with you!! time to call in the away team for a little back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannieMaryam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannieMaryam/gifts).



So say you took her to a place that you'd only dreamed of, compiled of stories and pictures and fairy tales out of the books you'd loved and photos that had survived the fall of the world. Sometimes it seemed achingly familiar, and sometimes, it seemed completely and utterly alien, like _déjà vu_ and _jamais vu_ all at once. Scientist that you were (sort of), you attributed this to the way it seemed to pop up everywhere, in every place, in story after story.

So say you dreamed of waterfalls.

But you're into clarity, and you've got to be a little more clear than that. So say you dreamed of waterfall pools and behind the curtain caves, say you dreamed of swimming and picnics and being lulled by that thundering roar. You've always grown up around water, boundless, peerless, water, and the idea of it tamed by something as simple as gravity is absolutely astounding. You _love_ waterfalls.

 

So say you a made a wish, hoping whatever gods were out there, besides you and your friends, would be merciful. A date with Janey, that was all that you wanted, somewhere you two could watch a waterfall. Maybe you wanted to spend a lifetime with her, maybe you wanted several, but you'd settle for a date by a waterfall, where you could swim and laugh and _talk_ , and maybe you'd work up the courage to steal a kiss or two. Just one date.

 

So say you woke up in the new world, and you _lived_ by one.

Everything was sort of crazy, and none of you called foul. You were all sort of crazy yourselves, no room to lecture or gripe, and it kind of made sense that a world you'd had a hand in creating would be the same. There were people, all sorts, and sometimes you got a little claustrophobic. You'd never had to share your space (thousands of miles of it) with anyone but Dirk and the Carapacians before. And now there were Carapaces and Trolls and Humans, all running around, building lives as if it had always been normal.

And you lived by a _waterfall._

That was sort of your saving grace. You and Rose and your Mom and Rose's Mom had all ended up in some quiet, far-away place, with the house that the four of you knew and didn't. Some parts were pumpkins, and others were kitties, and you weren't sure where all the wizards and yarn had come from, but Rose and your Mom had managed to stash nearly all of them.

 

So say it was the same all around, friend after friend waking up in an old-new place in a new-old world. The game seemed to have been...selective, in who it allowed and who it denied, and you weren't all that surprised. The void could be surprisingly kind in what it gave and what it took. Janey had her house back, in a quiet suburban neighborhood, and John and two dads to boot. Jake and Jade and their Grandma and Grandpa were making plans to travel, and...you weren't entirely sure what was going on with the Striders. Dirk said he'd call you as soon as they got it worked out.

So say you were at a stalemate, things were sort of better and sort of not, and you all had to work everything out. It was going to be difficult, it was going to be ridiculous, it was–

                                                   -going to be a message in your inbox from one Jane Crocker.

You'd started calling her Crockbert, and honestly, the Dads had taken to the title with a will. Part of this, you suspected, was because of all the chaos caused by the Batterwitch. Still, you'd forgotten to update some of your systems, so you shoved down the flash of fear and focused on the brilliance of delight that you felt at seeing a message from Jane, and.

"Mom?" you called into the hall, not even the slightest bit phased by the twin, "Yes, dear?"s you got back. "Since when is Janey coming to visit again?"

Rose's Mom (the alternate you, that still tripped you up sometimes), pokes her head in and arches a perfectly done eyebrow. "Since a month ago. We thought it might make for a nice surprise." You're left dumbfounded, and she's left smug, as she sashays on out with a virgin martini in her hand. Seems like your pre-scratch self likes pulling one over on people too.

 

So say Janey's coming for a visit, and say you're going to take her out on the _best_ date you can think of, and say it'll be by the waterfall. Say you'll go swimming in the waterfall pool, and that's reason enough to drag Rose out swimsuit shopping. It's not like her alien girlfriend isn't a fan anyway. Say you'll have a picnic in the cave behind the waterfall curtain, and that's incentive enough to finally clean out the damned place. It's surprisingly clean already, soft and a little warm and rather dry, and not _quite_ like you're sure a cave should be. It doesn't really matter to you in the slightest. You've got a _month_ to clean up that whole damn house, and the only thing you _don't_ have to do is vacuum.

You weren't really sure why alt-you enjoyed it so much, but you weren't really one to be a buzzkill (unless it was _absolutely_ necessary).

 

So say you got an assist on your room (and the magic trick had been _keeping_ it clean until Janey came), and you tackled the waterfall on your own. Your family seemed to understand the desire to have everything practically perfect for the big event, and Mom and Mom and Rose had all pitched in, helping you clean the house from top to bottom in a fever frenzy, the week before Jane came.

You took the car to the airport (and that was still weird, getting used to _not_ being a god, not flying everywhere, having to _actually_ sit tests for a license and everything), along with the banner you'd made for Janey's arrival, and the bouquet. Then you were eagle-eyed Roxy Lalonde, sharpest dame this side of Charles River.

So say Janey _still_ spotted you first.

 

She cannoned into you with all the force of Crockbert excitement and Jane love, and the warmth of homemade pies and staying up late telling stories, and you managed to stop giggling (she picked you up and swung you around, it was hardly your fault) before someone had to check for a laughing gas leak. The bouquet didn't make it out unscathed, but that didn't bother her in the slightest. She tucked the broken wisteria sprig behind her left ear, and re-rustled the mayflowers back into place under the violets. You still weren't sure about the bouquet (Rose had made it, and _insisted_ it would be perfect), but Janey seemed to like it. A lot.

So say you dashed to the car, being pelted by the cold New York rain, hiding underneath quickly-soaked sheets of abandoned newsprint. Once the car was loaded up, you turned on the heater and headed straight for home.

 

"I cleaned out the space behind the waterfall I told you about," you start to say, and Jane flicks a drop of water at you, laughing.

"I'll be here for a week," she says, smug as a cat. "We've got plenty of time for you to tell me everything."

 __So say _(you do)_.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Homestuck Ever After Exchange, for KannieMaryam!
> 
> Wisteria: Welcome, Poetry  
> Mayflower: Welcome  
> Violets: do you really gotta ask c'mon guys


End file.
